Final Senshi
by ImpactedSlap
Summary: The Light Kingdom wants the Gold Materia to use to find Sailor Planet of the Golden Millennium, where the dimensions of FF7, FF8, FF9, and FF10 were one. Each Sailor Senshi of these dimensions must save the world. Are they sane enough?


Episode one: A Not So Nice Change for Klutzy, Physco Kayla   
  
The morning brought promises for a beautiful day. The sun was a bright orange and warmed the land as it rose in the east. Birds were singing their merry, but horribly annoying melody. Yes. Everything was perfect in the late summer. For the sleeping figure. She had her temps, job, and she had money! Well, she had to pay taxes, which put a damper on getting money. Plus, Kayla was lazy and didn't want to work. But that's besides the point. Kayla Duffy couldn't be happier...until her alarm clock wakes her up. Then, her moods would vary.   
  
BEEEEEEEEEP!!! BEEEEEP!! BEEEEP!  
  
A girl with pale skin, and brown hair which was currently messed up due to sleeping rolled out of bed, making a very loud THUMP as she hit the ground. As she peeled herself off the ground, the alarm clock kept getting louder, and louder. As she attempted to stagger over to her dresser, where the alarm clock sat, she tripped and landed on a shotgun. "This could help."   
  
A shot was heard in the neighborhood as the alarm clock was silenced...Then another one, silencing the birds. Nothing was abnormal about this. For Kayla was the neighborhood psychopath, and it was only natural for her to do stupid things. Especially those that would piss off the World Wildlife Federation, and the US government.   
  
About twenty minutes later, after finding something to wear, Kayla appeared on the steeps. She had brown hair that has red highlights in it, brown eyes, and pale skin, and wearing black pants, and a black fancy shirt Being the graceful beauty she was; she tripped and fell down the stairs. Quickly she got up, and brushed herself off. "I meant to do that, honestly I did." She explained to her cat Fluffy.   
  
When she got up and walked in the kitchen to make some coffee, she looked at the clock to realize that school would be starting in five minutes. "Holy hell!" She exclaimed before grabbing a set of her mom's car keys. "Mom, I'm taking the car!"   
  
"...Oh dear God," her mother muttered as she ran out of the house. She started the car and backed into a tree, then drove into the garbage cans before she exited out of the driveway and making a mad dash towards her school. Loser Secondary High (name changed for safety precautions.)  
  
* ***********  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
Five figures were having a meeting in a cramped storage shed. One had spiky blonde hair, and glowing blue eyes, another one had red eyes and brown hair. Thank god you could actually see her face past her...well, you know. The third one had short black hair, and gray eyes, the fourth was a male dressed in all leather, and apparently very hot. He had red eyes and long black hair, and the last figure was dressed in pink and holding flowers. She had emerald green eyes and brown hair.   
  
The spiky haired one was the first to speak up, "The Princess of Planet and the Gold Materia must be found at all costs.....Does anyone have an idea on how we find it?" The one with the gray eyes twitched slightly when the word "materia" was mentioned.  
  
"Well," the pink clad one said, "I heard she was really weird, and went to one of the dumbest schools in this state."  
  
"That narrows down the possibilities greatly," the busty one said sarcastically.   
  
Suddenly, the one whose eyes were twitching suddenly jumped up, "I got it!" She proudly announced. "There is a school with one of the weirdest person alive. The school is Loser Secondary High, and the victim is very short, and...weird."   
  
The spiky one nodded his head before turning to the leather clad one, "Vincent, I want you to find this girl."   
  
"And kill her, and steal any materia she has and give it to me," the Materia obsessed one added. "   
  
Vincent slowly shook his head, "I'm afraid I cannot comply, my king, for doing that will add on my list of sins."  
  
The spiky head one rubbed his temples, "then who will do it? Whoever does will be in my favor."   
  
The busty one stood up, "I will!" She proudly proclaimed, and received a death glare from the pink clad one.  
  
* ***********  
  
At the same time, a black cat with blue eyes and white paws crossed the street...the same time as Kayla sped the car down the road. When the cat glanced at her inevitable doom, she stared like a deer caught in headlights.   
  
Meanwhile Kayla was flipping through stations, muttering a few profanities about those stupid talk shows during the morning hours. Completely oblivious to the cat's fate.   
  
MEEEEROOOOWWW!  
  
CLANK!  
  
Kayla pulled the car to the side of the road and stared dumbfounded at the little kitty paws on the windshield. "What have I DONE!?!" Kayla exclaimed loudly as she got out of the car and saw a kitten sitting on the road completely unharmed. "Meow,' it said as the wacky teen scratched her head. "Well cute, fluffy kitten. You're coming home with me...after school of course." Kayla said as she lowered her head, as her eyes narrowed to slits and muttered, "stupid school." The kitten stared in horror and tried to get away, but it was too late. Kayla scooped her up in her arms, got in the car, and sped off. The joys of teenagers who only have their temps.  
  
As the busted up Explorer pulled into the student parking lot, the whole building collapsed on itself. "So much for ditching," a student muttered while falling off his skateboard. Kayla stared blankly at the fallen school before loudly exclaiming: "Whoo hoo!" The fanfare was short lived as there was a crack in the rumble, and a pair of...no wait, there was a body attached to them climbed out of debris. She was Tifa Lockheat from Final Fantasy VII.   
  
"The hell?" Kayla asked as she titled her head to the side. She was familiar with the game, almost to familiar with it, seeing as she was obsessed.   
  
Tifa cracked her knuckles as she looked around at the crowd of students. 'Now how do I go about finding the Materia?' She wondered. 'I'll just hold one's life at my hands.' She looked around and saw a short girl who was trying to shove a kitten back in a beat up Ford Explorer. Perfect. She walked over to her and placed a clawed glove on her neck. "Alright everybody!" She announced. "If you don't cough up the Gold Materia, this girl will die." Everyone shrugged, and continued on with their celebration, and confusion of having their school fall down.   
  
Kayla was furious. How DARE a mere character call her a KID! She was 15, goddamn it! She didn't care about the ones who ignored her soon to be death. They were all assholes, anyway. Suddenly everything froze except for Kayla and the cute, fluffy kitten that she ran over. "What the he--," she began, but was cut off by the kitten talking.   
  
"You, the bitch who ran over me!" The kitten yelled, Kayla looked around for several seconds, before she looked to the cat and pointed to herself, signaling if kitten was talking to her. "Of course I'm talking to you; you dipshit."  
  
"That is no way to speak to me, young lady," Kayla said in a scolding voice and waved her finger side to side for extra effect.   
  
"I can talk to you however I want, you owe me since you nearly killed me," the kitten replied.  
  
Kayla thought a moment..then another moment, "I wonder how much I can sell a talking cat for on Ebay.." she wondered out loud.   
  
The kitten contemplated on how to knock some sense into the ignorant girl who was planning her doom, or ways to get rich quick. How American...wait a minute. "If you don't listen to what I have to say, I won't give you the ability to have super powers, and blow stiff up, and kill things."   
  
Kayla grabbed the kitten, and held her a few inches from her face. "I get to blow stuff up and kill things?!?" She shrieked. "Oh magical kitten, do share your knowledge on how to do this," she said trying to sound mystical.  
  
"First you can let go of me," the kitten said only to have Kayla let go of her. She hit the ground, and glared up at Kayla. "What the hell was that for? I thought you liked cats!"   
  
"Whoops," Kayla said and made a face that usually appears in anime when someone had a sweat drop on their forehead. Kind of like this: ^_^; "Sorry about that," she said, "form of habit. I keep forgetting you're a cat, since you can talk and everything..."   
  
The cat shook her head before she did a backflip..or attempted to since she was a cat, she landed on her face. Kayla wanted to make a comment on how cats always landed on their feet, but decided against it because it was sad seeing the cat get up from the ground......When she finally did, there was a cool pen laying on the ground. It was black, and red, then crimson. Too cool...seeing as how Kayla loved those colors. But, there was no silver in the pen, and that upset her a little bit. "Take this pen, and shout out "Terra Final Fantasy IX Power! Henshin!"   
  
Kayla's jaw dropped, and made a clicking sound, due to her TMJ. She was slightly more obsessed with Final Fantasy IX, than Final Fantasy VII. "Can you explain?"   
  
The kitten shook her head, "I will have to repeat myself several times when all your allies are awakened, so I'm going to keep it brief. Say that phrase, and kill Tifa."   
  
  
  
"But she's a permanent party member for my Final Fantasy VII file," Kayla protested.  
  
The kitten rolled her eyes, "then make her go away, back to the Light Kingdom.'"   
  
  
  
Kayla nodded her head, "that I can do. TERRA FINAL FANTASY IX POWER! HENSHIN!" She shouted out as she held the pen in her hand. A weird red mist covered her body. "What the hell is this stuff?!" She screamed. Meanwhile to everyone who wasn't frozen in time's eyes, her clothes changed to a black leotard, with a crimson collar, and two black stripes on each side of the collar. Attached to the collar, was a red collar with a silver upside-down heart. A crimson skirt with red blows appeared. Long Black, fingerless gloves appeared on her hands after red boots appeared. On her forehead, a gold tiara appeared with a blue gem. Kayla examined herself in a mirror. "I look like a freakin' Sailor!" She exclaimed before going into great detail about her outfit. "Way too much red, too. I like the silver, though. The blue gem thing is a little off. Well, I guess Terra in Final Fantasy IX was supposed to be red, and the blue gem is saying how much I suck.."  
  
"Yes, yes you suck. Now prepare to make Tifa di---er leave. For I have to restart time."   
  
Sailor Terra shrugged and went back into the position where Tifa was about to slit her throat with a claw, when time restarted. Tifa recoiled, in horror. "What are you doing wearing an outfit of the legendary Sailor Senshi?" She demanded.   
  
Sailor Terra cracked her knuckles quite loudly. "Lucky for you, I only kill people after school hours. Or every third Tuesday of the month. But unfortunally it is NOT after school hours. And today is the second Monday of the month." She paused for a moment to catch her breath as Tifa inched away from the physco. "But in the name of Kuja, I will...do something about you're evil deeds. "   
  
Tifa raised an eyebrow. "When you say Kuja, don't you mean Terra?"  
  
"Um...well...I ugh.." Sailor Terra stammered, but remembered something. Something familiar like in a past life. An attack to kill Tifa! "Red That Should Not Under Any Circumstances Change to Blue Light,. If That Happens, We're All, Meaning Terra Is Screwed." Sailor Terra called out, "attack!"   
  
A red ball that was in the shape of a planet appeared in front of Tifa, and it glowed for a moment or two before disappearing. "That's all?" Tifa and Sailor Terra asked in unison. When suddenly...a huge katana flew right in front of Tifa, who quickly dodged it. "Who was that?"   
  
A man wearing black, leather boots, pants, and trench coat with shoulder guards stood in front of them. He wore black sunglasses to cover the green light illuminating from them. "I shall give you two options, leave the defenseless, weak, crazy girl alone. Or I shall not miss again.."  
  
Sailor Terra had to resist screaming like a fangirl, and tackle the hot guy in leather. She soon realized that both the hot guy, and Tifa were gone. "Who was he?" Sailor Terra asked. 'And why is he so familiar. Like that villain from that game..hrmm.'   
  
"I have two names, but you can call me Masamune Kamen," the voice of the hot guy answered.   
  
----------------------------  
  
Well, wasn't that fun? Sure was for me. 


End file.
